howtokillgodfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo
Michelangelo Van Helsing ("Angelo") is the main protagonist of "How to Kill God". He is granted the ability of infinite power and is faced with the choice of wether to end humanity or not. Either choice leads to death. God tells him the conditions. Choose to keep humanity, and Angelo's soul must be obliterated because power can not be destroyed, only created. Choose to end humanity and everyone, including his family dies... Appearance Angelo is described to be a tall and handsome young man with earthy green eyes. He has a sturdy and lean build. His skin is a lighter shade of tan with freckles covering large areas of his body. His arms, neck, sides and back are covered in tattoos of roses. On his left bicep, written in tiny cursive is his wife's nickname, "Meri". Angelo's chestnut brown hair is short and wavy. His eyelashes are medium length and he has a moderately "diamond shaped" face. Personality To women, Angelo comes off as a very daring and passionate man. He is very skilled with using his charms to get sex from women. He is very loyal when in a relationship, however many people find it difficult to believe as he comes off as a total whore when not with someone. Angelo is very cold and harsh with other men that he does not know well, easily winning authority over them. This proved to be very useful for when he was in the Mafia. History childhood xxxxx teenage years xxxx adulthood xxx Abilities & Skills Lorem Ipsum is simply dummy text of the printing and typesetting industry. Lorem Ipsum has been the industry's standard dummy text ever since the 1500s, when an unknown printer took a galley of type and scrambled it to make a type specimen book. It has survived not only five centuries, but also the leap into electronic typesetting, remaining essentially unchanged. It was popularised in the 1960s with the release of Letraset sheets containing Lorem Ipsum passages, and more recently with desktop publishing software like Aldus PageMaker including versions of Lorem Ipsum. It is a long established fact that a reader will be distracted by the readable content of a page when looking at its layout. The point of using Lorem Ipsum is that it has a more-or-less normal distribution of letters, as opposed to using 'Content here, content here', making it look like readable English. Many desktop publishing packages and web page editors now use Lorem Ipsum as their default model text, and a search for 'lorem ipsum' will uncover many web sites still in their infancy. Various versions have evolved over the years, sometimes by accident, sometimes on purpose (injected humour and the like). Relationships Lorem Ipsum is simply dummy text of the printing and typesetting industry. Lorem Ipsum has been the industry's standard dummy text ever since the 1500s, when an unknown printer took a galley of type and scrambled it to make a type specimen book. It has survived not only five centuries, but also the leap into electronic typesetting, remaining essentially unchanged. It was popularised in the 1960s with the release of Letraset sheets containing Lorem Ipsum passages, and more recently with desktop publishing software like Aldus PageMaker including versions of Lorem Ipsum. It is a long established fact that a reader will be distracted by the readable content of a page when looking at its layout. The point of using Lorem Ipsum is that it has a more-or-less normal distribution of letters, as opposed to using 'Content here, content here', making it look like readable English. Many desktop publishing packages and web page editors now use Lorem Ipsum as their default model text, and a search for 'lorem ipsum' will uncover many web sites still in their infancy. Various versions have evolved over the years, sometimes by accident, sometimes on purpose (injected humour and the like). Trivia Lorem Ipsum is simply dummy text of the printing and typesetting industry. Lorem Ipsum has been the industry's standard dummy text ever since the 1500s, when an unknown printer took a galley of type and scrambled it to make a type specimen book. It has survived not only five centuries, but also the leap into electronic typesetting, remaining essentially unchanged. It was popularised in the 1960s with the release of Letraset sheets containing Lorem Ipsum passages, and more recently with desktop publishing software like Aldus PageMaker including versions of Lorem Ipsum. It is a long established fact that a reader will be distracted by the readable content of a page when looking at its layout. The point of using Lorem Ipsum is that it has a more-or-less normal distribution of letters, as opposed to using 'Content here, content here', making it look like readable English. Many desktop publishing packages and web page editors now use Lorem Ipsum as their default model text, and a search for 'lorem ipsum' will uncover many web sites still in their infancy. Various versions have evolved over the years, sometimes by accident, sometimes on purpose (injected humour and the like). © Rosenbeast Category:Michelangelo